Child of Prophecy
by Kasai Sugiyama
Summary: Kasai Sugiyama, the last of the Sugiyama clan a devil family that was apart of the 72-pillars long thought extinct, until he introduced himself into the devil world with a bang. Oc x Harem, Non-weak Oc, to see Oc character images please check my profile bio
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **Hey guys! Here's my first Highschool DXD fanfiction. I don't really care for Issei much so this is going to be about another High Class devil named Kasai Sugiyama and his adventures through the human world, it will also be an OCxHarem story, enjoy **** Also some of the characters Grayfia for example might be a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer****: I own no characters or series mentions in this story**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!****\- IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT THE OCS LOOK LIKE THERE ARE LINKS TO THEM ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 Kasai_

A small black haired boy no older than six years old was currently running around in the backyard of a house.

The boy was playing with a ball without a care in the world until he heard something shatter from inside of his home, causing the boy to go inside and see what was going on.

As the boy got closer to the door he heard people yelling and a few more things breaking which was starting to scare the boy.

Hearing a female scream the boy widened his eyes "Kaa-san." He said quietly before he slowly creeped into the house.

Once he opened the door he saw a black haired woman with a bloody face on the ground in front of a group of men and woman.

"Where the hell are you keeping the demon!?" One of the man yelled while yanking the woman up by her hair.

The black haired woman said nothing instead she spit on him, the spit however didn't look like spit at all it looked more like lava.

Once the lava-like spit landed in the man's face he began to scream before he slapped the woman across the face.

"Kaa-san!" The young boy yelled from his hiding place behind a cabinet.

"Sochi! Run away!" The woman yelled to her newly identified son whom didn't listen.

"Is this the demon?" Another member of the group asked.

"Must be I can sense devil energy coming from him..." A woman in the group said.

The final member of the group, a large man began to walk towards the boy "perfect, now we don't need to search for you and I can kill you in front of your own mother's eyes." He said as he grabbed the black haired boy by the throat.

Not long after the boy began to feel light headed and he could see spots in his vision as he started to see blurs.

The last thing the boy witnessed was his mother screaming before fire shot out of her. Then the fire was gone and all the boy saw was darkness.

Grayfia Lucifuge, the 'strongest queen' of the underworld was currently resting at home on her day off until she felt magical energy gather in front of her and an orange magic circle appeared.

'This is...' Was what the silver haired woman thought recognizing the magic circle in an instant. Suddenly the circle finished forming and something appeared in the middle of it.

Grayfia, looking closely could see a small black haired child with bruises on his throat, he was alive but unconscious.

As she approached the boy a light illuminated before her and a hologram appeared of a black haired woman.

"Hiromi..." Grayfia muttered as she saw the bloodied woman in front of her.

The woman was panting heavily but managed to speak "Grayfia... It's Hiromi... I won't be able to hear you speak because this is a recording... If you're watching this then that means that Kasai arrived safely... Excoriates came after him and they almost killed him... I stopped them but I'm not in the best condition so I did something pretty stupid... I removed my sacred gear and gave it to Kasai."

The woman named Hiromi had a fond smile on her face and she suddenly began to cough blood "you were the first person I could think to send him to... I know that he would be safe with you so please... Please take care of him if you can." She said as tears began to fall Dow. Her cheeks.

Coughing more blood the woman sighed "I don't have much time left as it is so please just make sure Kasai lives a long happy life if you agree to this." And then Hiromi's eyes closed for the final time though she had a smile on her face, praying her baby would have a peaceful life.

Grayfia looked down on the smiling young boy and felt a small smile on her face as she caressed his cheek gently with her left hand.

"Kasai... I'll take care of you." The silver haired maid said as she picked the boy up and placed her in his bed.

Grayfia watched the young boy in his unconscious statefor three hours until he awoke.

The young boy sat up on the unfamiliar bed and looked at his surroundings, he saw that it was a simple yet elegant room with a large bed that he was currently laying in and there was a few doors along with some furniture.

Kasai yawned cutely as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes trying to figure out exactly what was going on "Kaa-san?" the boy said aloud before he heard footsteps towards him.

Turning to the right he saw a beautiful silver haired maid whom was looking at him sadly "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Kaa-san?" he asked without giving her a chance to answer.

Once Grayfia was in front of the bed she sat down and looked at the small boy. "Hello Kasai, my name is Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge. I'm a… friend of your Kaa-san." She told the young child.

"You know Kaa-san where is she?" he asked eager to see his mother.

"Well Kasai, you see you're Kaa-san isn't with us anymore." Grayfia said and her stoic mask almost faltered seeing the confused face of the boy.

"Where is she? Did she go grocery shopping or something?" he asked still confused.

The woman however shook her head "No… not exactly, you see your Kaa-san did something very good but a group of very bad people didn't think what she did was a good thing… so they took her away." Grayfia explained trying to be as gentle as she could on the subject.

"Gone… like forever?" he asked Grayfia receiving a silent nod for a response. "But a forever is a long time and Kaa-san said he would never leave." Kasai said as his eyes began to water. "Did I do something bad? Is that why Kaa-san left?" he asked.

The woman across from him shook her head "No… in fact the opposite, your Kaa-san loved you so very much that she let the people take her away so they wouldn't be able to do anything to you… and she even left a gift behind for you."

"A gift? Where is it?" the child asked before Grayfia raised her hand and pointed to the middle of his chest "My heart? Kaa-san left me a gift in my heart?"

"Something like that… more like your soul… your Kaa-san left you a very precious gift that is one of the most unique things in the world and she entrusted you with it to keep safe from now on." She told the boy who tried his hardest to understand but his six year old mind couldn't really comprehend.

"So Kaa-san is really gone now… I'll never see her again?" he asked once again getting a nod. Once he got the nod he let all of his tears lose and began to quietly sob into his hands and occasionally sniffle.

Seeing the young boy so vulnerable actually did shatter Grayfia's stoic mask and it was replaced with a face of upmost concern, acting on instincts she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to cry into her chest openly as she rubbed his back.

"There, there no need to cry, Grayfia-nee will help you feel all better." She said now gently rubbing his spiky black hair.

After the boy cried on and on for about an hour he finally tired himself out and went to sleep, he however refused to loosen his grip on Grayfia so the woman slept by his side in her maid uniform slowly rubbing his back whispering comforting words into his ears.

* * *

After living with Grayfia for about a month now Kasai finally stopped crying the entire day away and was back to his usual self.

Within his first week of living with the silver haired queen he was informed everything basic there was to know about devils angels and fallen angels, he thought it was a little strange at first but she proved it to him by taking him on a flight with her wings one day.

The say Kasai was shocked was an understatement. He also learned that he too was a devil, the only dilemma was that he couldn't summon his wings no matter how hard he tried, always failing or only making little tine wings that couldn't make him fly.

The weirdest thing that has happened to him so far however was the strange man that has been talking to him in his thoughts, he told Kasai that his name was '_Hephaestus'_ and that he was really stong or something like that.

Kasai didn't get to talk to him often but when he did he enjoyed it greatly because he would always feel a presence that was similar to when he was around his Kaa-san which he greatly appreciated.

Today however according to Grayfia was a special day because she was introducing him to a few very important people that wanted to see him.

That is why he was in his current location, a large room with a larger conference-like table that had three people including him sitting at it.

The first was a crimson haired man with blue eyes, he was smiling kindly so Kasai could tell the man was friendly.

The second was a… little girl trapped in a woman's body? It was a tiny woman dressed like a magical girl, with the wand and everything, she had black hair and light purple eyes. For some reason she kept on striking odd poses and sticking her tongue out.

"Hello Kasai-kun, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer and this is Serafall Leviathan." The red haired man introduced.

"Call me Sera-chan! The magical girl!" The woman named Serafall almost yelled with no shame at all.

"Okay Sera-chan… Sirzechs-chan, it's good to meet you both." Kasai said to the two people in front of him.

Sirzechs' smile widened hearing the bot address him so familiarly, Serafall was practically glowing due to the fact that someone finally took her up on her offer and called her '_Sera-chan_' she was an ear to ear smile and was giggling.

"Well… getting down to business, we wanted to meet you today to tell you something about your family, the Sugiyama's were once an extremely powerful house within the seventy-two pillars. Which was thought to of gone extinct during the Great War." Sirzechs told the boy who seemed to be following what he was being told.

"In fact the head of the family and her husband had a secret child that nobody ever knew about, the clan heads after having the child sent him to the human world to have him be cared for by a good friend of the mother." The man continued in the simplest way possible.

"This woman, Hiromi Yasujiro. Raised the child until he was six years of age. A month ago a group of exorcists killed the woman in an attempt to capture the devil." He concluded.

Processing the information Kasai began to grasp what he was being told and his eyes widened "Was that me?" he asked quietly earning a nod from the Maou Lucifer.

"S-so Kaa-san d-dies because of me?" he stuttered softly earning another nod.

Still smiling however Sirzechs look at the boy "But before she left this world she extracted her sacred gear _**Flame Liberation **_and left it in you… it is a very powerful sacred gear and has to power to slay god himself." He explained.

"So you're Kaa-san left you one of her most valuable treasures so don't be sad about that be happy for that fact that you will carry on her legacy." He said still smiling but getting a nod and a small smile from the boy.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Kasai asked him, then the redheads smile turned into a smirk.

"Yes… Well two things actually, the first would be to introduce you into the devil society and the second would be a proposition I would like to make with you." The Lucifer said.

"Proposition?"

"Yes, you see I will need your help with something very important within the next twenty years because I need help protecting someone precious to me." He said and then went into detail of their proposition.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

"Okay Grayfia-nee, Miya-nee I'm leaving. I'll call you when I get to the human world." An older Kasai said from the front door of a house located in the underworld.

Soon Grayfia along with a woman with purple hair and wearing a purple kimono came up to the door.

"Okay Kasai, promise me that you'll be very careful while you're gone and you won't get into any trouble." Grayfia said to the young boy who nodded his head with a smile.

"You bet-cha." He said, he then turned to the purple haired woman with a challenging smirk "And when I get back I hope you're ready to lose Miya-nee because I'll beat you and then you'll finally admit that I'm stronger than you!" The woman smiled and rubbed the boy's head "Okay Kasai-kun, please make sure to be careful and come back as strong as ever and then we'll have our fight."

Nodding the boy began to leave "Okay I'll see you I need to go and get Shura-chan." He said and suddenly he teleported away via orange magic circle.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

Standing in front of a large ball room door stood a man with black hair, behind him was a group of many different people, from a purple gorilla man to a cyborg like man.

"Are you guys ready?" The black haired man asked the group behind him whom all nodded.

"Ready when you are Kasai-kun." Said a woman wearing a red bikini top and a black jacket. On her torso was a red sealing tattoo, and she also wore a pair of jean short shorts with thigh high socks and tall boots. Her hair was the oddest thing about her however, it was red while the bangs and edge of it were yellow giving it a flame like appearance.

"Okay, Yoshi-san get the door." The named Kasai said while eagerly awaiting the fight ahead.

'_Time for me to keep that promise for Sirzechs-chan._' He thought to himself as a man approached the large door.

The man was wearing a green sweatshirt, with the hood up covering his head. On his face he wore a red Hannya mask with an elongated nose. The man also wore tan pants and samurai sandals. On his back were two sheathed black katanas. The oddest thing about this man was the fact that his left arm appeared to be an extremely large bulky read arm, which had a large chainsaw where there should be a hand that almost touched the ground.

The masked man lifted his robotic arm and the chainsaw turned on, quickly slashing the door and kicking it down the group of people saw what appeared to be some sort of wedding party.

In the middle of the room stood a blond haired man wearing a red suit, he had an aggravated and confused expression on his face as he saw the new group.

Next to him was a woman whom looked extremely shocked, she had crimson hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white wedding dress.

'Who the hell are you?! It doesn't matter guards, seize them!" the blond yelled only for nothing to happen.

Kasai smirked and slightly laughed "Oh your guards are sort of occupied at the moment…" he said.

The man in the red suit was still staring at them "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here." He sked as his fists began to engulf in flames.

"Do not panic Raiser-kun… this is some entertainment that I've had planned." A crimson haired man wearing large shoulder plates said as he approached the crowd shocking many around him.

"What is the meaning of this Lucifer-sama? Why would we need any entertainment after the show I already put on?" the blonde named Raiser asked.

"While the rating game between you and my sister was exciting… I found it lacking, her a not even matured devil almost defeated you a matured devil with a high win streak, and so I invited an old friend." The maou said motioning to Kasai whom was grinning.

Raising a hand in the air while still grinning Kasai spoke "Yo!" was all he said.

"This man before you is the last of the Sugiyama clan, a full blooded devil whom is in possession of the sacred gear known as _**'Flame Liberation'**_ the newly titled fourteenth Longinus." Sirzechs explained.

"So is this Raiser Phenex… from the supposed great house of the fire bird?" Kasai asked in a lazy tone.

"You dare mock my family name?! Raiser will crush you for your insolence." Raiser yelled before turning to the red headed maou "I accept this challenge Lucifer-sama."

The Lucifer then turned to the black haired man "Of course I accept Sirzechs-chan… I need to show everyone that my flames are the most superior flames out there."

"Very well, in if you win please state a prize you would like to receive, it could be anything. A title, land the most beautiful woman… name it and it shall be yours." The maou said.

Many people in the crowd became outraged, claiming that a low-life devil deserved no prize but they were silenced by the Lucifer with his stern glare.

Kasai thought about it for a moment before he saw the crimson haired woman he pointed at her "You what's your name."

Hearing herself being addressed the woman composed herself and slightly bowed "Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory clan." Was her introduction.

"Okay Rias-chan let me cut to the chase do you want to marry this guy?" he asked motioning to the arrogant noble.

The Gremory heiress shook her head in the negative "No, if I could I would like to marry on the basis of love not politics." Was the girl's firm reply.

"Smirking Kasai nodded his head "Okay I want her to have that… now let's fight." He said in an excited voice.

The redheaded bride had wide eyes as she stared at the man before her and his confidence… not confidence like Raiser '_he's much different than Raiser… I can see it in his eyes that isn't just confidence he has its cold hard facts…'_she thought as everyone was teleported to viewing rooms.

Rias was sent to a room with her brother, the mystery man's peerage? And her own peerage. Looking at her brother she tapped his shoulder "Onii-sama… who is that man?" she asked him quietly.

Grinning the Maou turned to his baby sister "That… my darling Rias-tan is Kasai Sugiyama… or maybe I'll call him your knight in shining armor?" he joked before everyone began to focus on the match that was starting.

On the battle field the two men were glaring at each other. Both releasing their power.

"I hope you're ready Yakitori because I'm going to be showing you some real flames today…" Kasai said with a smirk, causing the Phenex to laugh.

"You show me fire? I will show you the definition of flames!" he yelled before he began to summon flames in his fists.

Kasai stood perfectly still and only said two words before the arena was engulfed in fire.

"_**Flame Liberation"**_

The flames soon died down and revealed the black haired man with no shirt on, instead he was multiple tribal-like tattoos on his torso that appeared as if they were made of magma. He was wearing a pair of white loose pants that seemed perfectly fine.

"Let's dance!' Kasai said with a laugh before he vanished in a storm of fire.

All of the spectators watched with wide eyes as the fire almost instantaneously appeared in front of Raiser, punching him through the stomach.

Withdrawing his fist Kasai watched the wound heal almost instantly, which was followed up with Raiser's laughter.

"Is that all that you can do worthless trash!?" the bird yelled while laughing like a madman.

Kasai said nothing, only raised his right hand in the air and whispered quietly _**"Magma Blade."**_ Almost instantly, magma began to appear in the man's hand and take shape of a sword, Kasai then compressed the magma until it was a flawless black blade.

"You'll need more than a puny sword like that to defeat me boy!" Raiser yelled which made the sword wielder smirk.

"I'm just getting started! _**Second Liberation!**_" he yelled back, suddenly it became hotter and the magma like tattoos began to cover more of his body and if one were to look close enough they would see that his pupils in fact looked as if they were magma.

"Come one chicken boy! Attack me!" the magma man yelled enraging the arrogant noble, whom complied with the request.

Raiser began to charge up a massive amount of magic, creating a compressed ball of fire that would expel on impact, incinerating everything in its way. Smirking the blond through the attack.

"Take that you brat!" he yelled as the ball sailed through the air at an alarmingly fast pace. Rather than trying to dodge it however Kasai let the magic hit him right in the chest, knocking him back some.

The ball exploded but Raiser and the rest of the audience witnessed the fire begin to snuff out as if it were being absorbed into Kasai's tattoos.

"This fire is pathetic, are you sure it's the best you got?" he asked once the flames were all gone and for some reason his tattoos appeared to be even brighter.

"Tch! Damn you, I'll show you! The house of Phenex can use more than just fire you oaf!" the blond yelled as the fire in his hand vanished and he began to create a large vortex of wind in the palms of his hands.

Once the vortexes were about the size of bowling balls, he combined them over his head and threw it right at the boy.

The spectators watched with wide eyes as the deadly wind went flying right at the flame boy. It was meters away about to hit him until.

_Swoosh_

Kasai vanished once again, only this time even faster. Reappearing in front of his opponent he raised his sword and slashed down across his chest leaving a large slash.

The immortal bird-man stumbled back and his wounds began to heal although at a much slower rate.

"Damn… you can still heal when I use my _**Second Liberation**_? I'd expect no less from someone from the Phenex house… Guess I kick it up a notch again.

Kasai jumped back landing a good twenty feet away from Riser, as soon as his feet touched the ground he gathered as much magical energy as he could, setting the air itself on fire and making the floor crack.

"_**Third Liberation!**_" he yelled before a gigantic pillar of fire engulfed him blocking everyone's view of him.

The flames stood tall for five minutes and everyone watched with wide eyes feeling the raw power it was releasing, until finally it condensed itself into a smaller size and all together just vanished revealing a humanoid figure.

The figure was the same size as Kasai except the most noticeable difference was that its skin was covered in cracks an in between those cracks was what looked like flowing magma illuminating his vicinity with an orange/red glow.

Kasai stood no longer holing a sword, pointing at Riser "Okay get ready, here's my third form!" he yelled before he screamed for a moment and instantly lack chains with spikes on the ends shot out of his back flying towards the stunned Phenex.

Riser was too shocked to even react as two chins imbedded themselves inside of his hands, pushing him back against the wall, pinning him to it and the other two quickly doing the same with his legs, leaving the young man defenseless.

Once he was completely stuck, Kasai began to walk towards Riser, the ground cracking under his magical pressure.

Once he was in a three foot distance he wordlessly summoned his _**'Magma Blade**_' again, and pointed it at Riser's throat.

Once the blade made contact Riser could feel magic being sent to the blade itself, then he heard a final word before he lost consciousness, a word that would haunt him for years to come.

"_**Hellfire."**_

Once he uttered the words everyone watched as white flames began to slowly encase Riser until he was covered in the near transparent fire. Soon enough a blood curdling scream, quickly the fire vanished and the Phenex man collapsed in an unconscious burned heap.

**[Winner Kasai Sugiyama.]**

A loud speaker voice said as Kasai reverted back into his normal state and the arena around them collapsed, soon enough everyone was back in the ball room, save one Riser Phenex whom was rushed to the hospital with sever burn wounds.

Once Kasai was back to the place he was standing, he looked around ignoring the shocked stares he was getting, trying to find something.

His search was stopped however when someone approached him and called out his name, when he turned around he saw that it was the red haired girl from before, smiling at him with a few tears coming out of her eyes.

Kasai was confused but watched the girl bow deeply and spoke to him.

"Thank you Kasai-kun… Thank you very much, I just wanted to let you know that I am very grateful for what you've done today and if you ever need anything please let me know." Rias said still bowing.

Kasai shrugged it off with a wave of his hand "Ahh don't mention it Bias-chan." He said continuing his search.

"Actually it's Rias, Rias Gremory…" She corrected the man still smiling.

"That's what I said Gias, Gias Remory… is there any food in this place I'm starving?" he asked giving up his search to ask the young woman whom had a small lush on her face and a tick mark on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I believe you've misheard me I said my name is Rias Gremory." She once again corrected him.

Kasai then looked at the woman and had a thoughtful expression for a moment "Sirzechs-chan's sister?" he asked her.

Rias smiled "Yes that is me, Rias Gremory."

Kasai still had a confused face before it lit up into a large grin "Rias-tan! I knew I heard that name before… Sirzechs-chan always goes on and on about his precious Rias-tan…"

Having a dreadful expression on her face Rias groaned and said in a distasteful voice "Yes that's me… _Rias-tan…_" but then she quickly changed her tone for the next question "If I may ask you, when exactly did Onii-sama plan for you to fight Riser."

The black haired man thought about it for a minute "hmmm I don't know maybe… um I was about six at the time so maybe fourteen years ago?" he said asking the girl as if she knew.

The Gremory had wide eyes but before she could comment a voice spoke behind Kasai "That is correct, Sirzechs-sama made this agreement fourteen years to this date."

Kasai's eyes widened before his grin grew even more if that was possible. He whipped around and looked at the person behind him. It was a woman with long braided silver hair wearing a maid's uniform.

"Grayfia-nee!" he shouted before he grabbed the woman by the waist and spun her in the air "I haven't seen you in forever! Do they have any food? If they do where is it? If they don't can you make me some? Eh Grayfia-nee?" he fire off the questions before putting the slightly flustered woman on the ground.

Once on the ground, Grayfia regained her balance she smiled at the grown up man in front of her "It's great to see you again as well Kasai-kun… I've missed you, and you've grown up quite a bit." She said looking up into his eyes to speak to him which was rather odd for her to do.

The man sheepishly chuckled "Yeah… I did do a lot of growing didn't I? How's Miya-nee? Is she ready for me to go and kick her butt?" he asked making the woman release a small giggle.

"I believe she is ready for your spar…" she said before remembering that she was in a public location and quickly became serious again.

"How do you know each other Grayfia-san?" Rias asked from behind the duo alerting them of her presence.

"Well if you must know I in fact have been raising Kasai since he was six years old." He said, smiling fondly at the memories of the young child pulling pranks on her and such.

Becoming even more shocked Rias tilted her head "You raised him? Why have I never met him?" she asked the maid.

"Well as you heard earlier from Sirzechs-sama he is the last of the Sugiyama clan so his existence was kept a secret until he was strong enough to protect himself from possible assassins, and for the last seven years he has been traveling the world collecting his peerage." She explained and suddenly the boy next to her lit up with a grin.

"That's right! You haven't met my whole peerage yet Grayfia-nee! I only brought along Shura-chan and Yoshi-san… You can meet them tonight!" he said with a blinding smile.

Grayfia nodded her head "Yes, you could introduce them to Miya-san and myself tonight before you leave." The Lucifuge said confusing the boy.

"Leave? Why would I leave I just got back." He asked the woman whom began to walk away.

"Well due to the fact that you've missed seven years of education starting tomorrow you and your peerage will be attending Kuoh academy along with Rias-sama and Sitri-sama, sister Serafall-sama." She said with a turned head before departing.

"Sera-chan has a sister?" he mumbled to himself before turning to the still shocked red head.

"Well I guess this means we'll be class mates Bias-chan… see you soon." He said before also taking his leave.

"Shura-chan, Yoshi-san we're leaving, I'm starving." Kasai said before he was followed out by the man with the bionic arm and the flame haired woman whom instantly clung to his arm like glue before she said something that made the man blush and begin to sputter nonsense.

"Ara, ara Buchou do you have a little crush on our delicious new class mate?" a voice said behind Rias making her turn around to look at a woman with curves like hers, and long black hair that was in a ponytail being held up with an orange ribbon.

"A-Akeno… what are you talking about I was only thinking about how interesting he's going to make school from now on." She denied quickly with a blush.

The queen of Rias Gremory licked her lips as a seductive smirk spread across her face and her eyes began to glaze over "yeah… interesting indeed." She mumbled to herself, still smiling scaring some people nearby.

* * *

**A/N****: Well here's the first chapter guys, I hope you'll all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: **Well here's chapter two guys, I really hope you like it and I really hope you liked chapter one! **

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own any series mentioned in this story**

* * *

_Chapter 2 School!?_

In the town of Kuoh it was early in the morning, students were heading to school and adults were heading to work, just the average day for a human being.

Kasai Sugiyama however, is no human being.

Currently the devil was walking down a side walk in what appeared to be a school uniform. Wearing a black blazer coat that was unbuttoned revealing a plain black undershirt which was not tucked into his uniform pants.

He ran his right hand which was carrying his school bag through his spiky black hair due to his other arm being… occupied?

On Kasai's left arm a young woman about his age was all but glued to him, she was firmly hugging his arm into her large bosom, she was… dressed? If you could call it that.

The woman was wearing a small black coat which was uncovered showing that she was only wearing a red bikini top. From the top of her cleavage to her belly button was a red tattoo that had a strange design on it, she was also wearing a pair of jean short-shorts along with thigh high socks and combat boots that were as tall as her calves. The oddest thing about her however was the fact that her hair was all red except for the edges and bangs which were an uneven yellow making it look like fire.

"Shura-chan, are you sure you're allowed to wear something like that at a school like this?" Kasai asked the woman named Shura.

The flame headed woman pouted cutely "Why what's wrong with my outfit? Are you jealous that all the boys are going to be ogling me? No need to worry Kasai-kun you know I'm all yours." She told her king.

Blushing the man managed to laugh "Funny one Shura-chan… but I don't think that the dress code permits clothes like that." He told her, missing the somewhat sad look in her eyes at the beginning.

"Eh… screw the dress code, I'll wear what I want." The woman said as they entered the gates of the luxurious school building, both of them hearing whispers thanks to their enhanced devil senses.

"Whoa who's the babe?"

"Look at that guy!"

"Are they transfer students or something?"

"That guy's a hunk!"

The duo chose to ignore them as they made their way into the school to the principal's office in order to sort things out for their first day in the of high school.

Shura was the first one to go in and get her paperwork set up and once she was finished he headed off to class and Kasai entered once she was gone.

It was a pretty simple talk, mainly just the man talking about how great the school was yadda, yadda, yadda and then he gave Kasai his homeroom and sent him on his merry way.

As the boy was roaming the halls he was trying to find the class while internally complaining '_why did Grayfia-nee have to send me to high school?! I'm twenty years old dammit!'_

After about ten minutes of searching Kasai just gave up looking all together and headed to the court yard so he could lay under a tree and take a quick nap.

'_Man this school is too huge for me to find anything… I think I'll just rest my eyes for an hour or two? Yeah that sounds nice_.' He thought before he closed his eyes and entered a dreamless sleep.

"Ka...ai…kun." Kasai heard a voice but decided to ignore it and just roll over.

"Kasai-kun." The voice said more clearly allowing Kasai to indicate that it was in fact a female.

"Five more minutes… Grayfia-nee." He mumbled drifting back to sleep until he felt something blunt hit him in the head.

The man's eyes instantly shot open and he looked up to see his flame haired woman grinning at him with a handful of rocks.

"Eh… oh Shura-chan… what's up?" he asked nonchalantly, either not noticing or not caring about the rocks.

Suddenly the woman scowled and threw another rock at him "What's wrong? You didn't go to class! I was so lonely I thought I was going to die!" she said with a childish face, before she sat down.

Kasai too sat up across from the woman, looking at his surroundings he saw students all around him eating and talking with one and other. "What's everyone doing? Is school over?" he asked.

"Nope, it's only lunch, after this classes resume." Shura told the boy and giggled as he groaned in protest, but they both stopped what they were doing when they heard a loud noise.

_Grumble_

The duo looked at Kasai's stomach as it roared in need of sustenance.

Giggling Shura reached into her bag which was by her left and pulled out a large bento. "You'd think that after all the food Miya-san made for you yesterday, that you wouldn't be so hungry…" she muttered before opening the box and while holding a pair of chopsticks, she grabbed some food and brought it up to the black haired boy's mouth.

Kasai eagerly ate the food and as soon as it hit his taste buds his eyes widened in glee and he quickly began grinning "Ahh Minerva-chan's cooking is the best." He said while the red head agreed whole heartedly.

"You can say that again, she's probably the best chef in the whole world." Shure said while alternating between feeding herself and her '_king'._

"Shura-chan, why do you always feed me? I can eat myself you know." He asked after burping loud enough to draw attention to the duo.

As soon as the question was asked the _pawn_ felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Well it's obviously because if I didn't you'd get food all over the place." She said making up a quick lie.

Kasai thought about it for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders "Eh I guess that's right… I am a pretty messy eater." Was his reasoning.

'_Nice save Shura… nice save.'_ The embarrassed red head thought as she mentally patted herself on the back.

Kasai was about to say more until the school bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of afternoon classes.

Lazily getting up Kasai stood to his full height and had a much needed stretch after his long nap, once he was comfortable to start his day for real, he looked down at his companion and offered him her hand, which she took and hey lifted her up.

Without letting go of the young man's hand Shura began to drag him into the school much to his displeasure.

"Why do you have to drag me I'm not some little kid!" he yelled with a childish pout making the woman giggle when she turned around.

"Because you don't know where the class is silly." Was the woman's response which quickly shut Kasai's argument up, as she then ran through the building dragging her friend around making the duo reach the room before everyone else.

The door was roughly thrown open by the giggling Shura as she made her way to the front of the room still dragging Kasai by his hand.

Making it to the front of the class she sat on top of the teacher's desk and faced her fellow transfer with a smile.

Suddenly, the smile turned dangerously seductive and Shura leaned forward, whispering in Kasai's ear "_If you want you could take me right here, on the teacher's desk… but please be gentle."_

The effect was instantaneous, Kasai's face lit up like a red lightbulb and he began sputtering nonsense about jokes and her being a pervert.

About to continue her assault on the boy's imagination Shura was cut off by the rest of the class entering and seeing the scene of the duo holding hands facing each other, which shocked many.

"Oi gakis nothing to see here, get to your seat!" she yelled at the class which promptly made them all rush to their seats less they incur the wrath of the fiery woman.

Smiling at the class she stood up "Good… Now class here's the transfer student that was supposed to arrive here this morning… I found him sleeping outside." She told them confusing Kasai.

"Oi Shura-chan, why are you acting like the teacher?" he asked, instantly all color left his face when he saw her grin.

"Don't you mean _Kirigakure-sensei_ Kasai-kun?" the 'teacher' corrected him giggling at his reaction.

"S-s-sensei? You a teacher!? What the hell!?" He yelled startling the students around him.

"Indeed I am Kasai-kun~ now please go to your seat like a good boy or I'll have to punish you." she said still in her teasing manner, not noticing that the few males in the room nearly passed out from nose bleeds.

With slouched shoulders the transfer student made his way to an empty desk, where he noticed a familiar head of crimson hair.

Grinning Kasai said in a louder than average voice "Oh Rias-tan! Funny seeing you here!"

As soon as the '_tan'_ suffix left the man's mouth the crimson haired _onee-sama_ blushed heavily and tried her best to ignore her savior as many in the class gasped and whispered to each other watching the man take his seat.

"Okay kiddies! Let's start class!" Shura yelled to all of the children, most of whom immediately began to pay attention

Kasai however, put his head on his desk and fell asleep… again.

Kasai was currently drooling on his desk mumbling incoherent things as the few people left in the classroom watched him.

"Should we wake him up sensei?" a student asked Shura whom was sitting on the desk in front of her king, watching him sleep.

"No… I'll do it before I leave you're free to go." She mumbled as she watched the man continue to sleep.

Following the teachers orders the remaining kids all left the class, talking about what they were going to do now that school was over… no one noticing the devious smirk on their new teacher's face.

"Well now that there'll all gone…" she said quietly to herself before a small magic circle appeared over his head and instantly gallons of water poured down absolutely drenching Kasai who jumped awake with wide eyes knocking his desk to the floor.

"Ah! I'm up I'm up!" he yelled, glaring at the flame head in front of him who was giggling. "Why the hell did you do that Shura!? I was sleeping!" Kasai complained with a pout.

Shaking her head she started to walk away "Don't you remember? We have to go and have a meeting with the other devils in the school to get acquainted with everyone."

"Oh yeah… poo I wanted to go get some Dango." The Sugiyama complained, getting up and following his friend to the old school building that is located across the campus.

"Ugh Shura-chan are we there yet?" he asked while the duo was halfway across the field, earning a pinch in the cheek.

"Baka! You can see it from here, so why ask me?" she yelled with a tick mark.

"I dunno? Because it's fun to annoy you Shura-chan your face gets all red but then you hit me…" he trailed off nursing his cheek with a pout.

"Now act you're age we're here!" she scolded, when they arrived at the door to the building and let themselves in and heading up the stairs, stopping for a moment to look at the sealed off door.

"Hmm wonder what they got sealed in there." Kasai said before smirking devilishly "Oi Shura-chan… I'm gonna open- Ouch!" he finished with a yell, tenderly rubbing the new bump on his head with another pout as the irritated woman dragged him up the stairs scolding him.

"Baka! It's sealed for a reason! Didn't Grayfia-san teach you not to go around unsealing people's things!?" she yelled as they approached the clubroom and opened the door.

"Yeah but Grayfia-nee isn't here, you got to lighten up Shura-chan… you started to act like Ultear-chan!" he retorted still pouting as he was dragged into the middle of the room.

"Oh we're here!" he said looking around the room and catching a glimpse of the other occupants which was the peerages Rias and Sona, all of them staring at the duo like they had two heads.

"Oi look its Bias-tan! What are you doing here?" he asked with a grin as he strode over to the couch and sat on it with Shura sitting next to him.

"I told you Kasai-kun… it's Rias." She said with a dangerous smile.

"I said that didn't I…? Well whatever, what did you want me here for?" he asked, looking at the other people in the room.

"Is this the same guy that saved you Buchou?" a brown haired boy asked, as he was looking directly at Shura's chest with a grin and a small trail of blood leaking from his nose.

"Yes… This is Kasai Sugiyama like you Issei he wields a Longinus _**'Flame Liberation'**_ not much is known about the only thing I know personally is what we watched yesterday." The redhead said, staring at the black haired guest.

"He has a Longinus!" Kasai said with bright eyes, jumping off the couch and pointing a finger at Issei he yelled "Fight me!" with wisps of fire coming out of his mouth.

The brown haired boy paled and his behind his president whom cleared her throat "Sorry Kasai-kun but Issei hasn't had much time with his sacred gear yet so he wouldn't have a good chance at fighting you."

Pouting Kasai sat back down "Poo… Fighting weird guy yesterday got me in a fighting mood… Hephesty-chan is all anxious for a battle and it's driving me crazy!" he said waving his arms for emphasis.

"_Hephesty-chan?_" Rias repeated confused at the man's declaration.

Nodding Kasai began to unbutton his school uniform to show his muscled chest, more specifically the tribal like tattoos that were glowing a dull red.

"Hephesty-chan… well he really doesn't like when I call him that but its Hephaestus the god of fire… he's sealed inside of my sacred gear, that's why my flames are so powerful." He explained, shocking many but he didn't really notice Kasai's eyes were focused elsewhere.

On the couch across from him a white haired girl sat, quietly eating a piece of chocolate cake, he looked around the room for a minute before he looked at the cake and whispered to the girl "Oi! Cat girl… are you gonna eat all of that or can I have some…"

The girl, though shocked at the nickname, grabbed the cake and turned to the side to block his view of it "Mine…" was her short response.

Kasai only pouted and then looked around the room to see everyone staring at him "What… is there something on my face?" he asked, while wiping his entire face.

"Did you say that there was a G-g-god sealed inside of your sacred gear?!" a member of the room asked, a black haired woman with glasses.

Nodding his head Kasai put a hand on his still uncovered torso "Yup, he's pretty annoying though I can never beat him in a fight." He muttered, before he felt something familiar "Hey, you kind of have the same aura as Sera-chan… are you the sister that Grayfia-nee talked about?"

Nodding her head grimly Sona Sitri slightly bowed her head "Yes my name is Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri clan and Serafall is indeed my sister."

Kasai nodded his head "Sera-chan is much more fun that you…"

Before the heir could respond a cough stopped them "Anyways Kasai-kun, I called you here today in order to make proper introductions so if you would so kindly summon your peerage here we could continue our introductions."

"Ah… yeah sure I guess." Kasai said as black flames lit the floor creating a circle with a strange triangular symbol in it, just as fast as it was there it was gone however and a group of people were standing there.

"That's a lot of people Buchou!" the brown haired boy yelled with a nosebleed.

"Yes indeed it appears that you have a full peerage correct Kasai-kun?" Rias said to the man that was grinning.

"Correct Bias-tan!" he said "You guys can introduce yourselves first I guess." He said.

Before the introductions began however a woman with dark purple hair wearing only a towel walked over to the black haired man and hit him on the head "Baka! You should make sure everyone is ready to teleport somewhere before just doing it!" she yelled.

"Hehe… sorry about that Ultear-chan…" he said as the woman was engulfed in a blue light and she emerged wearing a black leotard with a white cross on it along with tights, boots and gloves, as she sat down next to the king.

The rest of his peerage then got themselves comfortable, some sitting on the floor, some sitting on a couch and a small blue haired girl was sitting on Kasai's lap with a smile.

"Hello Onii-chan!" she said with a smile.

Kasai grinned and pet her blue hair "Hey Wendy-tan!" he yelled looking around the room "Y'know it's pretty cramped in here…" he noted.

"I apologize I didn't expect you to have a peerage of this size, perhaps we could go somewhere with more room?" Rias said getting over the size of Kasai's group.

The purple haired woman from before stood up and smiled "Leave it to me." She said as she snapped her fingers and the entire group vanished in a bright light.

Suddenly in a home across town a bright light appeared revealing all of the devils in a large room with multiple couches and much more space.

"May I ask where we are?" Sona asked looking around the room with a critical eye.

"We're home?" Kasai asked and the purple haired woman from before nodded.

"Please everyone get comfortable." She said with a smile as everyone sat on the various pieces of furniture and still some sat on the floor.

"Well… now I believe that we can begin our introductions, I am Rias Gremory heir to the Gremory clan and overseer of this town." The crimson haired girl said, standing up and then sitting back down.

A girl next to her with black hair in a ponytail stood up and bowed "My name is Akeno Himejima, queen of Rias Gremory please take care of me." She said sitting back down next to her king.

Next the quiet silver haired girl spoke, not standing up she only said "Koneko… Rook." And ate her cake once again.

A blonde haired girl timidly stood up and looked around before bowing "M-my name is A-Asia Argento a bishop of Gremory."

"Kiba Yuuto Rias Gremory's knight." A blonde haired pretty boy said with a charming smile.

The final member of her peerage, the brown haired boy stood up and said with a confident voice "My name is Issei Hyoudou pawn and future king of harem!"

The entire room was quiet and everyone stared at the boy in silence until a loud laughter was heard, when they turned to the origin they saw Kasai holding is side laughing to the point of tears.

"Oh… God Bias-tan… you have a funny pawn!" he said as the laughing stopped.

The Gremory for her part blushed looked to the floor "He has his… quirks." She muttered.

"I believe it's my turn, I am Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri clan." Sona said with an authoritative voice and sitting back down.

The girl next to her whom was also wearing glasses stood up and introduced herself "I am the queen of Sona Sitri Tsubaki Shinra."

As she sat a white haired girl stood up and smiled "My name is Momo Hanakai a Bishop." She introduced herself and sat back down.

A brown haired girl introduced herself next with a bow "Reya Kusaka, Sona Sitri's other bishop pleased to meet you."

On another couch a girl with light brown hair stood up "Tomoe Meguri and I'm Sona-kaichou's knight."

On the opposite end of the couch a blue haired girl also stood and introduced herself "My name is Tsubasa Yura a rook."

Another girl with brown hair stood "My name is Ruruko Nimura one of Sona Sitri's pawns."

Finally a blonde haired boy stood up with a confident smirk "My name is Genshirou Saji, Kaichou's pawn." Was his introduction as he sat down.

Kasai looked at the groups and saw that they were staring at him "What?" he asked until it clocked "Oh! It's my turn…"

"My name is Kasai Sugiyama I like food fighting and my hobbies include eating meat dango ramen candy cake… umm, ouch! Ultear-chan it hurts it hurts!" he yelled as the purplette next to him pinched his cheek.

"You only need to introduce yourself Kasai…" she said before standing "My name is Ultear Milkovich Kasai's queen." She said, sitting back down on the couch next to him.

The blue haired girl who was still sitting on the king's lap smiled and timidly waved to them all "My name's Wendy Marvell and I'm Onii-chan's bishop, nice to meet you all!" she said sitting back on her '_brother's_' lap.

A woman with black hair wearing a blue Cheongsam-like dress smiled at everyone before her "I am Minerva Orlando, Kasai's other bishop."

Next an armored red haired girl stood up "My name is Erza Scarlet Kasai's knight, it is an honor to meet you all."

Everyone in the room heard movement and looked towards the corner to see the masked man from yesterday, he said nothing and only nodded his head.

"He's my other night, Yoshitoki Kasaya, he doesn't talk much…" Kasai said as an introductions for his friend who once again nodded.

On a small love seat near the door a woman stood up with green hair and a red tattoo-like mark across her nose, she spoke in a gentle tone with a small smile "My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank Rook of Kasai, but you can call me Nel nice to meet you all."

After she seated herself they heard multiple grunts causing them to look across the room and see a… purple gorilla man?

Kasai also introduced him to everyone "That's Beast, my other rook." He said ignoring the shocked looks.

A woman sitting on the floor stood up and bowed "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa a pawn, I'm please to meet you all." Was her simple introduction.

The redheaded woman sitting next to her stood up next "My name's Kushina Uzumaki and I'm a pawn too Dattebayo!" she said with a grin.

A white haired girl next to Erza stood up next "My name's Mirajane Strauss I'm a pawn as well." She said with a cute smile.

Next to Neliel a tanned skin blond haired woman stood "I am Tier Harribel a pawn."

Finally Shura stood up with a grin "Well I'm Shura Kirigakure Kasai's final pawn. Nice to meet ya Gakis!" she said.

Before anyone could say anything else a loud rumble was heard followed by an embarrassed laugh "Ah… I'm pretty hungry." Kasai said still laughing.

Almost Instantly Mirajane was out of the room and returning with a tray of various foods and drinks "Well then I guess everyone can eat to their hearts content." She said still smiling.

Sona however stood and bowed to them all "Thank you for your hospitality but I do believe that we should be leaving I will see you all soon hopefully." She said as a blue magic circle teleported the Sitri peerage back to the school.

"Now Rias-tan… why don't you tell me what you really wanted to meet about?" Kasai said taking a bite of cake.

"Well Sona already knew so I came to inform you and ask if you sensed anything when you arrived in this town." the Gremory said sipping some tea.

"If by sensed something you mean the extremely powerful fallen angels here or the holy swords that they have in their possession then yes." He said moving onto a large turkey leg.

"So they're holy swords?" She asked with a tilt to her head.

Kasai nodded "Yes, or some other type of holy weapon, we were able to sense that at the least don't be surprised if you're approached by the church anytime soon and if the situation calls for it I will offer you my support." He said making the Gremory smile and slightly blush.

"Now then, I'm still hungry… Mira-chan do we have any dango?" he asked as the white haired girl left the room and came back with a large plate of dango.

"Ahh! Mira-chan you're the best what would I do without you?!" he asked making the woman blush.

"Probably starve to death…" was her reply with a giggle.

Issei whom was looking at his fellow devils began to look at Yoshitoki and pointed a finger at him when he noticed something "Why do you have three swords if you only have one arm?" before covering his mouth in embarrassment.

Kasai looked away from his dango and at his knight with a grin "Ah! That's because Yoshi-chan uses three sword style and he's the best at it!" he said still grinning.

"Perhaps he could spar against my knight to see who is superior?" Rias asked as Kiba gripped the handle of an already summoned sword.

Kasai shrugged his shoulders "If you want to Yoshi."

The hannya masked man stepped forward and nodded his head making his king grin.

"Great! Then let's go to the training room!" he said, disappearing in a mad dash to the basement.

"Damn battle maniac." Ultear muttered as she teleported everyone to the basement.

"Ha I beat you Ultear-chan!" Someone yelled and they all looked to see Kasai already sitting down looking towards a large white training room.

The queen said nothing, only approaching a seat next to Kasai and sitting down, as soon as she sat a white panel came out of the ground in front of her.

"Okay, I will place you two in a forest terrain, just go to the starting zones on either side of the arena and I will begin the countdown." She said as she pushed buttons on the panel and the two combatants walked away.

"Now everyone just sit back and watch." She said, pushing one last button making rows of bleachers appear behind them.

"This is an artificial training ground that uses illusion magic to create solid illusions, which will vanish once the match is over." Ultear said as a countdown clock lowered from the ceiling "Okay the match with start in 10 seconds."

They eagerly watched the countdown and once it got to three Kasai joined it.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Woo Yeah kick his ass Yoshi-chan!" he yelled as they watched the two leave their zones, Kiba in a sprint and Yoshi in a blur.

It didn't take long for the two swordsman to reach each other, standing still for a moment before Kiba summoned a sword in his hands and jumped forward, in an attempt to catch his opponent off guard.

Yoshi however saw him coming and placed his right hand on one of the swords strapped to his back and in lightning fast speeds he charged towards Kiba, slicing right through his sword as if it were butter.

He then placed the sword in the teeth of his hannya mask and reached for his second blade, holding it tightly in his right hand.

As soon as Kiba heard half of his blade hit the ground he quickly summoned another two before he turned around and charged again at a much faster speed.

The masked man quickly raised his right hand and blocked both swords and noticed they one of them appeared to be made of ice and the other was a basic looking sword.

Suddenly the ice sword began to create ice all around them making the forest appear to be an ice rink of sorts. Then the other blade generated some wind and made him hover slightly.

"Let's see if you're that fast on ice!" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Bad Idea…" Kasai said with a shake of his head confusing the Gremory group.

"Why is that a bad idea, I would have done something similar in Kiba's position." Rias said with a tilted head.

"You should never make such a drastic plan without knowing everything about your enemy… Yoshi is equipped for scenarios like this." He explained as they continued to watch the fight.

Yoshi was still standing in place on the ice when his suddenly grew an inch in height, when Kiba looked at his shoes he saw the cause of it and inwardly cursed, there were small blades on the bottom of his shoes…

Quickly turning his robotic arm slightly to the right Yoshi's chainsaw turned on and he once again vanished, appearing in front of Kiba and sawing the swords in half and landing back on the ground.

Kiba summoned another sword and attempted to charge again until his opponent disappeared in a blur, going past Kiba and when he reappeared his swords were sheathed and his chainsaw was off.

"You're slow… even when falling." Was all he said as the Gremory knight fell to the ground and the training ground returned to normal.

* * *

**A/N****: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I hade classes to take and I finished them recently so I should be updating on a more regular schedule.**

**BTW sorry about taking the bleach quote at the end there, I just had to **


End file.
